EL VIAJE
by ClausVegFan
Summary: Lo que pudiera ser un día común para la mayoría de nosotros, se volverá una verdadera pesadilla para el príncipe Saiyajin ¿podrá sobrevivir a un día común con los humanos?. Un pequeño fic con humor. Espero les guste ;
1. El comienzo de todo

EL VIAJE

¡HOla! Les presento mi segundo trabajo. Es un fic muy pequeño y esta por capítulos (que prometo actualizar rápido). Una pequeña historia con humor. Espero les guste.

**EL VIAJE**

_**P**__**esadilla urbana **_

**CAPITULO 1: El comienzo de todo**

Aún recuerdo ese día. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Quizás el día más humillante que he tenido en toda mi vida desde que llegué a este planeta.

Tan sólo recordarlo me hace pensar que ni siquiera todas mis batallas han sido tan desastrosas. Incluso el haber estado al lado del mismo Freezer y sus hombres fue risible dada la circunstancia que viví…

Todo comenzó ese día en que habría una fiesta en C.C. para celebrar un nuevo producto que sacaría al mercado la compañía. Ella quería ir a uno de esos extraños establecimientos en los que puede probarse todo tipo de accesorios y ropa para la ocasión y que los humanos llaman centro comercial –le fascina ir a esos lugares y pasearse por todos los locales. Yo realmente no entiendo qué les ve de divertido-.

Como siempre, quería que YO la acompañara a pesar de que sabe que odio esos lugares así que, a sabiendas de mi inminente negativa, utilizó su artimaña más efectiva: su voz. Sí, esa voz que tiene –exasperante a veces- cuando la usa de la forma y con las palabras adecuadas, se vuelve su arma más letal.

Me resulta molesto admitirlo pero cuando hace eso, ni yo mismo puedo evitar que mi orgullo se vea momentáneamente doblegado así que…acepté, aunque presentía en lo más profundo de mi ser que me arrepentiría de ello.

Lo que siguió fue tan sólo el principio de mi terrible experiencia: ese día su auto favorito se encontraba en el taller de C.C. para instalarle los nuevos ajustes –siempre ha querido ser la primera en probar sus más recientes innovaciones- pero éste estaría listo hasta el día siguiente y gracias a eso y a que se negó rotundamente a llevar otro que no fuera ese –dicho vehículo tiene la cajuela más grande que yo haya visto-, decidió que sería "divertido" ir entonces en un medio "más tradicional" tan sólo para variar…Jamás debió siquiera cruzarle esa idea por la cabeza (en verdad me dio mala espina apenas terminó de decir esas palabras). Sí, así fue como comenzó mi pesadilla…

_¿Cuál será ese medio más tradicional al que Bulma se refería?¿Será justificado el mal presentimiento de nuestro príncipe? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

* * *

Notas: ¡Hola! ¿qué les pareció el primer capítulo?. Sé que es pequeño –de hecho el fic lo hice inicialmente como one shot- pero al final pensé que sería más divertido ponerlo en capítulos para darle un poco más de misterio a la trama, aunque a partir del siguiente se comenzará a aclarar todo poco a poco. Pienso actualizar rápido pues de hecho ya esta terminado. Sinceramente espero les agrade, ya que es aún de mis primeros trabajos. ¡Hasta pronto! nn


	2. El laberinto del gusano

¡¡Hola!! Pues aquí esta, rápido -como lo prometí- el segundo capítulo de esta historia, pero primero, contestaré el review que me dejaron amablemente:

**Shadir:** Jajaja, sí, pues casi es como una pelicula de terror dado que hablamos del príncipe Saiyajin nn , ya verás que su mal presentimiento no estaba tan errado. En fin, espero te guste el capítulo.

**CAPITULO 2: El laberinto del gusano**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_… gracias a eso y a que se negó rotundamente a llevar otro que no fuera ese –dicho vehículo tiene la cajuela más grande que yo haya visto-, decidió que sería "divertido" ir entonces en un medio "más tradicional" tan sólo para variar…Jamás debió siquiera cruzarle esa idea por la cabeza (en verdad me dio mala espina apenas terminó de decir esas palabras). Sí, así fue como comenzó mi pesadilla… _

Llegamos hasta la entrada y pasamos por unas escaleras que nos condujeron a una serie de túneles llenos de señalizaciones.

Conforme nos íbamos adentrando en los túneles veía cada vez más y más de esos seres que aún ahora me resulta difícil tolerar por completo: HUMANOS. Sí, cada vez más y más humanos juntándose en un solo lugar, empujándose unos a otros para intentar meterse en una especie de cabina que traía aún más de ellos ya de por sí apretujados. Era una visión muy desagradable pero lo que hizo que empezara a sentir escalofríos fue el ver que NOSOTROS íbamos hacia allá.

En ese momento quise arrepentirme de haberla acompañado pero yo soy el orgulloso Príncipe Saiyajin, y por lo tanto no podía retractarme por muy enervante que fuera la situación.

Al estar ya a escasos centímetros de esa masa viviente, pasiva por el momento, vimos llegar otro de esos gusanos plagados de humanos el cual en cuanto abrió sus puertas parecía estarse desahogando de un terrible mal pues literalmente "vomitó" a cientos de esos seres mientras los que aún estaban afuera luchaban por entrar. Desgraciadamente yo también fui arrastrado a su interior por la turba, para quedar finalmente rodeado de ella y sin el más mínimo respeto a mi tan valioso espacio vital.

Me sentí hervir la sangre y poco a poco mi ki se fue elevando al sentir el desagradable roce con esos seres inferiores pero justo cuando estuve a punto de pasar al estado de super saiyajin (aunque en realidad no necesitaba tanto poder ya que con un golpe en estado normal bastaría) y mandar al infierno a todos esos miserables que osaron tocarme, ella me dijo previendo mi próximo movimiento "Cálmate por favor, ó ¿acaso quieres causar un alboroto aquí?". La verdad es que no me importaba mucho causar o no daños en ese lugar pero decidí que por esta vez les perdonaría la vida –no valía la pena desperdiciar mi energía en ellos- y me concentraría en algo que no fuera acabar con todos –excepto ella, claro- para que no me molestaran (creo que desde lo de Majin Boo me he vuelto demasiado blando).

Mientras mi mente se enfocaba en una visión más agradable para evadir mi ridícula y exasperante situación –como golpear a Kakarotto ó la recompensa que me prometió Bulma al regresar a C.C.- algo me sacó de mis pensamientos: un olor nauseabundo e insoportable…

_¿Qué será ese olor?¿Podrá el príncipe volver a concentrarse para evitar la devastación total del lugar? y ¿El viaje seguirá sin causarle más molestias? Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo._

* * *

Notas de la autora: ¡Hola otra vez! Como verán, ya le tocó al pobre Veg sufrir algunas peripecias y supongo que ya se dieron cuenta –al menos los que han vivido algo similar- de en dónde esta viajando así que comprenderán su situación. El capítulo es pequeño pero espero les haya gustado y al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa. En el siguiente, Veg será víctima de las circunstancias ¿cómo se las arreglará?. Por cierto ¿se imaginan qué será ese olor tan desagradable que saco de su concentración al gran príncipe?. Los espero. ¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Contacto mortal

¡Hola! Pues heme aquí de nuevo, les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic. Espero que lo disfruten y que se rían mucho. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, primero, contestaré los reviews que amablemente me han dejado:

**CAROONE:** Gracias, qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo. Quise hacerlo un poco más largo accediendo a tu petición pero no me gustó mucho lo que agregué así que lo dejé como originalmente estaba pero sí, yo también creo que los capítulos me quedaron un poquitín pequeños. De cualquier forma espero disfrutes de este.

**SHADIR:** Jajaja, qué bueno que no te ha tocado así de lleno, de verdad que es horrible pero bueno, cuando se tiene prisa pues ni modo, hay que subirse

**XIME B:** Sí, quise poner a Vegeta en una situación así porque bueno, sabemos la clase de persona que es y la verdad es que afecto a codearse con "simples humanos" no es y menos en una situación así en la que por obvias razones no había estado nunca (y como es basado de algo real, resulta aún más gracioso pensar en cómo la esta pasando -pobrecito-). Jaja, en fin, que bueno que te este gustando, de verdad me alegra saberlo. Espero que este capítulo también sea así.

**VAVITA:** Jajaja, a mi también me dió risa porque es una situación tan común para muchs de nosotrs que bueno, te acostumbras pero es VEGETA de quien hablamos entonces pues creo que es lógico que para él sea algo terrible (de ahí el subtítulo que creo yo, es adecuado). Sí, yo me imaginé la parte donde dice HUMANOS como si hubiera visto al peor de sus enemigos -ó no sé...un gusano gigante...jajaja...- porque si bien nunca se acostumbró por completo a ellos y evitaba su contacto, imagínate ahora que le toca estar con tantos y sobretodo taaan cerca. Sí, de verdad me parece gracioso. En fin, espero disfrutes de este capítulo tanto como los otros (en lo personal fué en el que más me divertí). - y muchas gracias por los reviews.

Pues bien, cumplido mi deber, ahora sí, los dejo con la tercera entrega de:

**EL VIAJE**

_**P**__**esadilla urbana **_

**CAPITULO 3: Contacto mortal**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Mientras mi mente se enfocaba en una visión más agradable para evadir mi ridícula y exasperante situación –como golpear a Kakarotto ó la recompensa que me prometió Bulma al regresar a C.C.- algo me sacó de mis pensamientos: un olor nauseabundo e insoportable…_

Resultó ser un tipo lleno de andrajos que alcanzó a subirse a la cabina en la que veníamos -¡es increíble!, no conforme con el olor que despedían tantos humanos juntos encima viene otro a descomponer más el ambiente, ya de por sí pesado pues además justo ese día se había pronosticado una onda de calor en la Capital del Oeste-.

En ese momento deje escapar un gruñido manifestando así mi inconformidad -a la que decidí ponerle fin- pero estando a punto de mandar volando a los estorbos que me impedían ponerle una mano encima a dicho sujeto para eliminarlo con un rayo de ki por su crimen contra mi real olfato, tuve la extraña sensación de que "algo" no sólo estaba rozando mi cuerpo…¡lo estaba tocando a propósito! y no cualquier parte, estaba tocando MI TRASERO. Quise suponer que era Bulma que se estaba poniendo traviesa aprovechando nuestra forzada –aunque no desagradable- cercanía en ese momento, pero al observar que ella estaba delante de mi y además atenta para ver la señal de nuestra parada, me desconcertó así que volteé un poco la mirada sólo para darme cuenta de que una vulgar y regordeta humana quería pasarse de lista CONMIGO…¡hasta estaba esbozando una sonrisa la muy cínica!, ¿qué acaso no sabía con quién estaba tratando? (aunque no puedo culparla, después de todo sé que soy irresistible y hasta…ummh, ejem…cof cof …quise decir ¿quién se creyó para haber traspasado mi intimidad y más aún siendo una de esos seres inferiores?). Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, así que mi ki comenzó a elevarse nuevamente, ahora más rápido que antes y al mismo tiempo comencé a gritarle a esa impertinente que me soltara o pagaría cara su insolencia, lo que causó que se quedara en shock y me dejara pero también provocó que varios sujetos quisieran controlarme –a mí, ¡já!- sosteniéndome por los brazos. Bulma trataba de calmarme pero después de todo lo que había pasado, mi tolerancia había llegado a su límite a pesar de mis esfuerzos sobrehumanos por controlarme y entonces sucedió: expulsé mi ki y todos a mi alrededor salieron disparados varios metros lejos de mi –excepto Bulma, a quien sostuve con mis brazos-.

Lamentablemente –o afortunadamente, según se vea- la cabina y en general todo el gusano se cimbró ante la pequeña demostración de mi poder y se apagaron las luces.

Todos los presentes habían quedado aterrados y atónitos ante lo que habían visto y desde ese instante -aunque pareciera imposible por el reducido espacio- guardaron una muy prudente distancia conmigo y Bulma –la cual debo agregar, sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, apretar los puños y a murmurar no sé que tanto sobre mi mientras rechinaba los dientes-. Yo sólo permanecí en silencio y cruzado de brazos mientras esperaba a que el aparato funcionara otra vez y concluyera el ridículo viaje.

* * *

_Al parecer el príncipe viajará tranquilo por ahora pero ¿llegarán a su destino sin más problemas?¿cómo reaccionarán los humanos ante la sutil explosión producto del carácter de Vegeta? ¿Bulma recompensará a su príncipe después de lo ocurrido? ¡Esto y más en el próximo capítulo!._

Notas: Jaja ¡hola! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y les haya dado tanta risa al leerlo como a mi al escribirlo, ¿quién iba a pensar que este tipo de cosas le sucederían a Veg? Bueno, se acerca el final y se resolverán las incógnitas que hacen falta. Los espero y ojalá se diviertan. ¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Misión cumplida

¡¡Hola a todos!! Finalmente esta aquí el último capítulo de mi fic ¡qué alegría! (perdón, me emocioné un poco pero es que quería subirlo casi casi el mismo día que subí el tercero pero creí prudente esperar un poco para leer sus opiniones y poder contestar apropiadamente). En fin, después de calmar un poco mi acelerada mentecilla, les dejo el capítulo final. Espero que lo disfruten aunque, como siempre, contestaré primero los reviews que me dejaron amablemente (de verdad, gracias):

**Elena:** Jajaja, sí, yo también opino lo mismo. Quien no quisiera ser saiyajin para aplicar así la vengan...perdón, una reprimenda así a todos esos mano larga ¿no?

**Small Puppe:** Muchas gracias, de verdad me llena de satisfacción leer comentarios como el tuyo porque aunque sean pequeñitos (como mi historia, jajaja) me alegran mucho el día y me motivan a seguir con mis locuras. Por cierto, qué bueno que te este gustando DBZ, cuando la termines de ver créeme que te va a seguir gustando por siempre (al menos así me pasó a mi, en especial con Vegeta XD )

**Veyita:** Muchas gracias por la felicitación. Espero que este capítulo te cause la misma impresión.

**inesdechiba:** Pues sí, la verdad es que es un poquito loca la historia pero ¡vaya! esta basada en hechos reales (o bueno...casi) y sí, creo que ya he metido en varios problemas a Veg (sí, me remuerde la conciencia pero no puedo negar que mi parte obscura disfruta haciéndolo enojar...se ve tan lindo enojado XD ) y aún fálta hacerlo sufrir un poquito más, así que espero que este capítulo satisfaga aunque sea un poco tu petición.

Ok, ahora sí, traigo a ustedes el final de:

**EL VIAJE**

**_Pesadilla urbana_**

**CAPITULO 4: Misión cumplida**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Todos los presentes habían quedado aterrados y atónitos ante lo que habían visto y desde ese instante -aunque pareciera imposible por el reducido espacio- guardaron una muy prudente distancia conmigo y Bulma –la cual debo agregar, sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, apretar los puños y a murmurar no sé que tanto sobre mi mientras rechinaba los dientes-. Yo sólo permanecí en silencio y cruzado de brazos mientras esperaba a que el aparato funcionara otra vez y concluyera el ridículo viaje…_

Al fin el gusano siguió su trayecto y cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, las puertas se abrieron pero no entró ni salió nadie, pues había vallas a ambos lados de éstas compuestas por humanos pertenecientes al ejército y la policía, temblando y con sus armas listas para disparar a la amenaza terrorista de la que fueron informados –qué ingenuos, no cabe duda que estos humanos tienen cada ocurrencia...se espantan por tan poco-.

Al ver esto, Bulma intervino para que el suceso no pasara a mayores. Resultó ser una ventaja que ella tenga un gran poder de convencimiento (qué mas prueba de eso que el hecho de que terminé por acompañarla y me hizo pasar por este tipo de cosas tan humillantes), pues nos dejaron ir sin más revuelos ni sospechas para conmigo -supongo que sospecharon de mi quizás por la cara de espanto que traían todos… jajaja, sí que se veían cómicos...me recordó los viejos tiempos-, pensando que sólo debió ser un accidente por sobrecarga de energía (suena descabellado pero después de todo, ella era Bulma Briefs, una científica renombrada y dueña de la C.C. así que no dudaron de su teoría). Yo por mi parte sólo lancé una mirada fulminante a los humanos que venían con nosotros en la misma cabina tan sólo para advertirles lo que les esperaba si alguno de ellos tenía la genial idea de cambiar la versión que Bulma había dado a las "autoridades" –jaja, sí, cómo no-. Ellos sólo asintieron con la cabeza en señal de que habían entendido el mensaje.

Cuando nos dejaron el paso libre para irnos, sólo alcancé a escuchar mientras nos alejábamos y se cerraban las puertas de la cabina, el suspiro de alivio de todos esos seres por haberse librado de mí sin recibir herida alguna –aunque lo merecían porque repito, creo que me he ablandado demasiado-.

Gracias a lo sucedido, sólo pasamos al centro comercial donde ella vio varios catálogos y de ahí pidió que le llevaran cientos de modelos, entre ropa, accesorios y zapatos, a C.C. para probárselos, pues ya estaba cansada y molesta como para hacerlo ahí mismo (¡¿y yo qué?!, ¿acaso cree que todo fue un juego para mi? Si yo resulté el más afectado en esta ridícula situación…aunque agradecí su cambio de parecer por no tener que esperarla durante horas a que se decidiera por algo ni soportar las típicas preguntas que siempre hace como: "¿Cómo se me ve?","¿Te gusta este color?", "¿Este vestido me hace ver gorda?", etc. y que sólo me sacan de mis casillas).

Los encargados hicieron lo que les pidió y ella para evitarse otra "catástrofe" como la llamó, optó por viajar en mis brazos hasta C.C. –por lo general me hubiera negado a llevarla así pero esta vez coincidí en que era la mejor forma de regresar-.

Llegando allá se probó las toneladas de cosas que había pedido hasta que al fin se decidió (NO, aún con todo lo que ya había pasado antes, no me pude librar de sus preguntas...¿qué no ve que con todo se ve bien? ¡¿por qué tiene que ponerme siempre en dilemas tan ridículos?! porque no importa lo que le conteste o no, nunca queda satisfecha -a veces me pregunto si Kakarotto sufrirá lo mismo con su mujer aunque...por otro lado...bien merecido lo tendría pero ¿YO? ¡¿por qué yo?!-).

En fin, escogió un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo, con un escote de esos que siempre me hacen sonreír y dedicarle una discreta mirada seductora, acompañado de zapatos y accesorios que hacían juego. Además llevaba el cabello recogido y con un peinado en alto, lo que complementaba la visión perfectamente –para deleite de mis ojos-.

Pasó la fiesta y ella regresó a nuestra habitación. Yo me encontraba ahí hacía apenas unos minutos pues acababa de salir de mi cámara de gravedad después de liberar mi enojo y frustración por todo lo que le había pasado ese día –tal vez por eso Bulma no me insistió en que fuera con ella a la fiesta-.

Ella me reprochó por lo sucedido pero luego se limitó a sonreír y a decirme en un tono más suave "se ve que nunca vas a cambiar, pero te agradezco el esfuerzo que hiciste porque sé que odias estas cosas y aún así fuiste conmigo sólo por complacerme. En especial te agradezco porque no te dije cómo pensaba viajar, así que te voy a recompensar ahora mismo" y mientras decía esto se fue quitando el vestido lentamente y soltando su cabello. Yo la comencé a besar y a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, encendiendo la pasión que duró hasta el día siguiente -ehem...no, no daré más detalles al respecto-.

Sí, sí, sé que todo terminó bien al final pero aún así JAMAS voy a olvidar la clase de ridiculeces y humillaciones que tuve que soportar al lado de los inútiles humanos por lo que nunca más pienso volver a acompañar a Bulma a ningún otro lugar lleno de esos seres –aunque me trate de convencer con sus trucos sucios- y mucho menos ¡AL METRO!.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡¡Hola!! Llegamos al final de esta pequeña historia. Ojalá la hayan disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndola y sobretodo que se hayan reído (es mi mejor recompensa, créanme). Supongo que varios se habrán percatado de que a Vegeta le tocó viajar en metro casi desde el principio del segundo capítulo (esa fue una de las razones por las que al final decidí cambiarlo de one shot a capítulos aunque me salieron un poco pequeños :p). Sucede que se me ocurrió esta historia un día que iba en el metro en hora pico por la mañana y me puse a divagar sobre qué pasaría si a una persona como Veg le tocara una situación similar. Supongo que es así como reaccionaría (el caso de la gordita no es por experiencia -afortunadamente- pero sé de algunas amigas a las que les ha pasado algo similar con tipos así). En fin, me causó gracia el pensar en esta situación y reconozco que lo hice sufrir un poco (pobrecito, me remordió la conciencia pero bueno, le fue bien después de todo ¿no?) pero a los que han viajado en metro se sentirán identificados con esto y sabrán que no esta muy alejado de la realidad. A propósito, ¿de verdad creen que Vegeta no vuelva a acompañar a Bulma a ningún lado? yo no estaría muy segura de ello ¬¬ (nunca subestimes el poder de una mujer...y menos si se llama Bulma Briefs). Jajaja, pero como dirían por ahí esa...es otra historia ( ¿una continuación?...no sé...lo pensaré )

En fin, agradezco a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mi historia esperando que fuera de su agrado. Agradezco especialmente a quienes me dejaron reviews y/ó siguieron mi pequeña locura hasta el final (Shadir, Caroone, Vavita, XimeB, Elena, Small Puppe, Veyita, inesdechiba, Melissa Mistick) y de una vez aprovecho -sí, parece que estoy recibiendo un oscar pero de verdad que me da mucho gusto recibir sus opiniones porque me motivan a seguir escribiendo- para agradecer a todos aquellos que deseen dejarme reviews :3

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
